


Clementine

by xXAonoNYmouSPXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, Prompt Fic, Sadistic Children, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere, Yandere AU, clueless wife, doting husband, madasakuweekend2019, sweet words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAonoNYmouSPXx/pseuds/xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: I always wanted to make Yandere fic. Hope I got close?Ciao~!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 294





	Clementine

**EDITED: 4/15/20**

* * *

“That was quite the purchase, my friend! Just one is worth a house but two can give you an entire farmland for your own!”

Madara’s expression remained unchanged from its usual, battle-hardened stoicism; juxtaposing Hashirama’s bright, sunny grin. His dark eyes never strayed from the servants as he memorized every movement, from the way they held the matching pair of jade bracelets, to how they stored it in the box carved with cherry blossom trees. He had to make sure nothing was short of perfection, after all.

“Their colors are excellent in bringing out Sakura’s eyes,” he stated as he passed the strings full of silver coins to the merchant who thanked him profusely, “If it’s not for my wife, then all the money I own means nothing.”

The edges of Hashirama’s eyes softened at his friend’s open devotion. It’s no secret that Madara dotes and adores his pink-haired wife. The Uchiha clan head also has no qualms in professing his love anywhere he goes. It was oddly endearing coming from the infamous Uchiha, but after all they’ve gone through, he’s just happy that his best friend finally found the woman who would give him love and peace. He himself became fond of the pink kunoichi that came out of nowhere, befriended his wife to the point of sisters, and shared her medical talents for the sake of the village.

“Oh my, Sakura is so fortunate ot have such a doting husband who is willing to spoil her,” Mito sighed exaggeratedly at Hashirama’s side with a hand cupping her cheek, and a raised eyebrow at her husband.

“Now, now, dearest,” the brunette raised his hands at his wife’s implication, “Did I not just buy that new kimono for you?”

“Oh yes, you did! Silly me,” she beamed innocently and Hashirama breathed out a sigh of relief. “By the way, Madara. How is my dear sister? I have not seen her during the last few weeks.”

Madara didn’t answer immediately, almost as if he was hesitating. A moment of silence passed over them until he opened his mouth and answered, “She is coming along nicely, if you must know.”

“Coming along… you don’t mean?!” Mito gasped, still with a princess-like grace. When he nodded, her smile widened even more and nearly jumped, “Oh how wonderful! Your sons must be very excited to know that they will have a new sibling to play with.”

“Madara, you sly dog!” Hashirama barked out a laugh as he smacked the Uchiha on the back none-too-gently, making him lean forwards a bit and scowl. His grip on his hands tightened to secure its safety over his chest. “Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?! We would’ve visited and Mito and the other clan ladies would’ve thrown her a party! I believe they call it _Baby Shower_. Isn’t that right, dear?”

The redhead nodded enthusiastically. Madara released his scowl with a sigh as he squared his shoulder back, his gait once again straight and proud.

“This is precisely why I did not tell anyone outside the clan yet. Though I am sure Sakura will be pleased to hear that you would celebrate for our new child, I do not want to risk any sort of stress onto her body. Especially since she is at aa crucial time in her pregnancy,” he answered with a hint of distaste anyone would’ve easily mistaken for his overprotectiveness.

_If he was being completely honest, he wouldn’t want his wife stepping a single foot outside their home. **At all**._

His excuse was deemed acceptable enough though as Mito hummed and nodded in understanding, “Well, if you put it that way, you’re right. My sister tends to worry over the smallest things. She also tends to neglect her body’s limit for the sake of others. That’s why she’s so highly respected by everyone. Very well, Madara. I’ll let you keep Sakura to yourself, for now. I shall visit her within a fortnight. No parties, I promise. Just me, tea, and some gifts.”

“Make that exactly after a fortnight,” he bargained almost immediately. If he didn’t have impeccable control, he could’ve worded that as a threat.

“Fine, fine,” the redhead conceded.

“Then if you’ll excuse me.”

With that said, Madara turned on his heel without waiting for answer.

“Has it ever occurred to you that Madara’s protectiveness over Sakura can be a little… too much? Almost as if he doesn’t want anyone else going near her?” Mito asked her husband on their way to their estate.

“Come now, Mito. Don’t say things like that,” his brows furrowed at her words, “Yes, Madara can be a little possessive but that’s because he has good reason to be. He’s lost all of his family and Izuna’s death nearly broke him, but now he found love again in Sakura and they have a growing family! I’m sure he just doesn’t want to risk losing any of them again. So, let’s just bear with his doting. It’s not like he’s hurting anybody with it. In fact, I dare say he’s more amicable since he got married.”

Mito gave him a pointed look, “You’re just happy that it’s because of Sakura that you and Madara are friends again.”

“That too!”

“Well, I suppose you’re right. At least he’s taking good care of my sister. Come, Hashirama! It’s time to shop! What do you think will be a good gift for my sister?”

“My dear, you already gave Sakura your honorary seal to the Uzumaki archives and ten percent of the crops yielded by your clan’s farmlands when she was pregnant the first two times. Don’t you think _you’re_ the one who’s supposed to watch their doting on Sakura and not Madara?”

“Hush Hashirama! Unlke you who has grown up with siblings, I have always wanted a sister and Sakura-chan is the very sister I needed. Plus, I owe her my life and I have plenty of resources to spare that I don’t know what to do with.”

.

Even with a box of obviously expensive jewelry and a basket of fruit in his arms, people bowed and greeted the Uchiha clan head respectfully as he made his way back to the clan compound. It was never a priority for Madara if people think highly of him or not, many still fear him, but if it’s for the sake of his wife’s reputation, he’ll exercise patience.

He sensed spikes of chakra the closer he got to his home, and saw balls of fire of varying sizes shot up the sky. If it was an intruder, he would’ve summoned Susanoo and rain hell upon earth in a heartbeat.

_No one dares threaten his family._

Instead he felt the corner of his lips tug up at the familiarity of those chakra signatures.

“Excellent form, my sons,” he nodded approvingly as the wave of fire fizzled out. He reached the training yard at the back of his house just in time for a giant wave of fire to fizzle out.

“Father!” his two boys, equally dark-haired and onyx-eyed, Uchiha they may be in appearance, but have the spirits of their mother. Madara’s chest swelled with pride at his children. _Their_ children. **_His and Sakura’s._**

They chatted excitedly around his legs, eyes wide in search of his approval of their training and Madara smiled openly as he praised indulgingly and criticized gently. Let it be known that Uchiha Madara would only ever give his affections to his family.

“Welcome back, Madara.”

At the sound of his name, Madara shot his head up and felt his heart instantly melt at the sight of his wife.

_She looks more and more beautiful every time he looks at her._

Especially now, with her back propped up by her favorite zaisu chair, cushioned by more pillows around her slender frame, with the sunlight hitting her at just the right angle that made her glow, and her hands caressing the swell of her stomach under her silken yukata. Over the edges of his tunnel vision, three Uchiha girls stood at attention to Sakura’s needs. In the Uchiha clan, it was considered a great honor to serve the clan’s matriarch.

“I have returned to you, my spring flower,” he whispered in her just as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, and then her petal-soft lips. “Are you comfortable, my love?”

“Very much so,” she smiled that gorgeous smile at him, “Our sons made sure of it.”

The boys grinned bashfully at their mother before excusing themselves for their falconry lessons and made sure to bring their mother’s attendants with them. Now that their father’s here, they knew he would want some privacy with their mother. Besides, the purpose of those attendants was to ensure the village’s awareness of how much the Uchiha clan head adored his wife.

“I have something for you,” Madara gestured to the gifts he brought.

Sakura’s brow raised at the items he set before her, “What is it?”

He first gestured to the basket and the pinkette gasped with a growing smile at the sight of freshly picked, bright colored clementines.

“There are more in the pantry,” he said, “I made sure to buy extra since you always crave for them when you’re pregnant.”

“Oh Madara,” she sighed happily at her husband who took the liberty of peeling one of the small fruits and feed one pulp to her.

The burst of sweet flavor tickled her taste buds and her hands flew to her cheeks in glee, “Mmm! They taste so sweet!”

Masculine pride made his heart flutter at how happy he made his wife.

_They better be sweet… or else that vendor will find burn marks on his skin for each bitter fruit he sold him._

He continued feeding her the rest of the pulps before reaching for the cherry blossom carved box next. Inside were the jade bracelets nestled perfectly on velvet cushions.

“Husband, how much-“

“No need to worry yourself over that, Sakura,” he hushed her with a finger to her lips as he leaned ever so closely their lips touched and his breath fanned her face. Effectively dismissing whatever protest she was going to say. He pulled back just enough to see how the bracelets perfectly fit on his wife’s wrists and the color reflected her own mint green eyes. A sigh of reverence left his lips, “They say jewelry brings out the beauty of women. But my love, it is _you_ who bring out the beauty of these jewelries.”

A pretty shade of red painted over her cheeks and down her neck, making Madara inwardly smirk at the thought of how low that blush reached under her clothes. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and he released another sigh of contentment. _If only time would stop._

“Thank you, my husband. They are beautiful. But if you continue to flatter and gift me these gifts, I might become spoiled rotten and become a nuisance to you. You might regret marrying me.”

He knew she meant it in jest but a wave of panic still surged at the thought of her insecurity over their relationship. He would not have any of that.

“I can never regret marrying you! It is not flattery when I am only telling the truth. Even if you become spoiled, I will continue to pamper you, take care of you, provide for you,” he leaned in to kiss in between words, “I will never… stop… loving… you… You have no idea how happy I was when you… finally… accepted… my feelings.”

Not wanting to leave room for any more arguments, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deep with careful regard to her desires. As if he would let anything get in the way of their love. No matter how small it was, he’d make sure to terminate them with extreme prejudice. Even if it meant distracting her from any other thought, or lock her away so no one else could see or touch her, he would do it. Anything just to keep this gorgeous, loyal, perfect wife of his. The only exception would be their children but apart from them, she’s his and his alone.

.

In the dark of the still night, Madara’s Eternal Mangekyou glowed a bright, bloody red as he watched the sleeping form of his wife. Memorizing, appreciating, and revering every rise and fall of her chest and her peaceful face.

_Ahhh, to be able to love his Sakura in every way possible… Nothing can grant him greater happiness._

Earlier, she called him out on his spending again. He still doesn’t understand why she has to deter him from buying her things. Whether they be jewelry, kimono, headdresses, or food she likes; Sakura should understand that as his wife, she’s entitled to have anything she wants. So long as he approved, of course. Besides, what’s wrong with a man decorating and showering his woman the finest luxuries in life? He meant what he said to Hashirama and Mito earlier. All the money in the world means nothing if he can’t spend it all on his beloved.

He brought his finger to her cheek and gently, oh so sensually, caressed her soft skin. He just can’t get enough of her. He has her now, as his wife, his other half, the mother of his children, and yet he wants more. More of her love, more of her attention…

More.

_More._

**_More._ **

His lips pressed down over hers lightly before he could even stop. If only… if only he could convince her to stay; stay in their home and never leave. His Sakura doesn’t deserve work, anyway. In here, in the safety and comfort of their home, he’d make sure she’d want for nothing. She deserved to be pampered, be treated like royalty all day, be cared for and loved, and worshipped like a goddess… _his goddess._

He will give her the whole world, burn this village to the ground, slaughter whomever she wished, and more. Just one word from her and he would make sure to do it with accurate proficiency.

His eyes picked up the sudden disturbance of her chakra before she started thrashing in her sleep. Sweat poured out of her pores and immediately drenched her skin, and her pink brows furrowed upset and disturbed. Madara’s arms immediately reached for her to rouse her awake.

When she opened her eyes, her mint-green orbs were clouded with absolute fear and her screamed pierced the walls of the mansion. If it was just like before, servants and guards would’ve rushed to their room in frantic worry but Madara long since explained (made up an excuse) the reasons for his wife’s night terrors.

“ _Her trauma back when she was a servant and the horrible trials she had to endure to survive all these years plague her dreams. Especially now that she’s pregnant, when a new change in his life will happen, her mind weakens to a painc. Quell your worries, I will care for my wife,” he told them. Thus, earning their sympathy and respect for him, and a deeper devotion to serve their kind and benevolent lady._

“Sakura! Sakura, it’s me!” he called to her as he held her wrists. Her head trashed from side to side as if to throw him off, “It’s me, Madara! Your husband! Wake up, Sakura! Open your eyes, my love. Please… please…”

His words reached her sooner than he thought. The pinkette stilled and her screams died down with a gasp.

“M-Madara?”

Madara smiled warmly that she was able to recognize him immediately and his arms wrapped around her tightly. He coached her to breath to normalcy, in and out, in and out. Until the rapid rise and fall of her chest became steady but he’s yet to let go. He held her in his embrace to grant her that security she wanted a he rocked her gently on his lap. All the while he whispered sweet and calming words.

“Shhh… I am here, my love. No one will hurt you. I swear. I won’t let anyone come in between us. I am yours, Sakura. Only yours, as you are mine. All mine. All mine… you belong to me. Shhh…”

She clutched his yukata as she returned his embrace. As if he would disappear if she let go.

“Horrible… so horrible…” she mumbled, “there were monsters, Madara. Monsters! Their skin ashen gray and difficult to kill… people in weird clothing call my name as if they know me but I-I’ve never seen them before in my life! And then they… they… they were all dead! Their blood on my hands… so much blood… and then I’m alone… all alone… so alone…”

He gently shushed her to silence before she could have another panic attack. His hands carded through her hair and lips pressed over the crown of her head. Oh how he wished to just will her fears away. He _hates_ it when she’s like this. It makes his blood _boil_ and scream _murder_ on anything or anyone that upsets her. If only it were that easy… he can’t kill ghosts after all but he _can_ make them **disappear**.

“T’was just a nightmare, my love. Just a nightmare. No one will harm you here. So stop thinking about those monsters in your sleep. Forget them. Remember here; _here_ where your friends and family are, where your children are, and where _I_ am. There is only peace and love her for you, Sakura. Forget them. Forget everything else but our love. There is nothing for you there.”

This he all said while he cupped her face so her terrified eyes met his captivating reds. His evolved sharingan spun upon his silent command and subtly locked those unpleasant memories of hers away. Far, far away in the darkest recesses of her mind where they might as well not exist.

He stopped once those clouded vision of hers returned its usual shine, albeit sleepy.

“You’re right, Madara. I only need you and our children. Nothing else… no one else…” a happy, contented sigh left her lips before she finally succumbed into a peaceful slumber.

As he laid his wife back down on their futon, Madara thought of how easy his wife submitted this time compared to the last time she had a nightmare. Last time, she broke from his eyes, but tonight her heart and mind surrendered easily. Instantaneously. That could only mean that he’s nearly close to his goal.

A sinister smile etched on his face, making him look demonic in the darkness with the glow of his eyes.

He knew it would be a long and arduous process, but anything forceful would rouse suspicion and might break her mind. Madara needed Sakura, his wife. Not a broken doll.

“Is everything alright, father?”

He turned his head to see his sons standing by the opened doorway. Concerned, but also unafraid. His Eternal Mangekyou no longer scared them as much as the first time they saw them.

“All is well now, my sons. Your mother has calmed and your brother is safe,” he said with a hand gently rubbing the swell of her stomach. It’s too soon to feel any response from his child, but he always enjoyed touching her pregnant belly. It served as a reminder, that he and Sakura are one. Now and forever.

“Thank goodness,” the youngest sighed out a breath of relief, “but how did you know that mother is carrying a boy, father?”

“I just do,” he answered simply as he rose from his seat. His youngest’s own pair of onyx eyes sparkled in amazement at his sire.

“Father, there is something we need to tell you but we decided to wait until mother is tended to first,” his eldest spoke up this time. His newly awakened sharingan glowed just as bloody red in the dark.

“What is it?”

“The clementine fruits you bought for mother, we have discovered that two-thirds of the fruits under the fresh ones atop were rotten and with worms,” he reported with a venom in his voice. Quite unheard of from the usually calm and logical boy. “My falcons learned that the vendor that sold to you loathed the Uchiha. He is one of those who still view us as monsters. The bastard thought that we will not notice his insolence until sometime, and by then he would’ve been long gone from the Land of Fire.”

Madara nearly roared in rage at his son’s words. The only reason he didn’t let out more than an animalistic growl was out of consideration for his sleeping wife.

“I don’t care what his reasons are!” he hissed, “He deliberately brought harm to my wife! How dare he insult _my_ Sakura!”

His youngest took this opportunity to cut in. His smile wide and eerily innocent, and a bit excited, despite the words that left flawlessly out of his mouth, “If you would allow us, father, let brother and I deal with him for you. We can’t possibly let him off so easily for what he’s done to our mother. We’ll make sure to feed him each one of those rotten fruits, while we peel off his skin alive and then hang his body up a tree so maggots could dine on his flesh.”

“Yes father, let us,” the eldest nodded agreeably, “My younger brother and I have been wanting to use a live target to practice our new jutsus anyway. No one would be able to recognize him once we’re done.”

Any sane person would’ve found those words, left so innocently and casually out of children’s mouths, so disturbing and sadistic. Instead, their own father ruffled their hairs with pride whilst a manic grin never left his face.

“Well said, my sons. You two really make me proud. In a few years time, I will let you teach your new sibling on how to _protect our family_. Now go, you have my permission, but be sure to return before the rooster crows. Your mothers said that she wanted to cook something special for us.”

They all beamed like the children they are excited at the promise of candy, “Yes, father!”

Later, they will return with new baskets full of their mother’s favorite fruits. This time, all fresh and delightfully sweet.

Madara returned to his wife’s side with a smile of a proud father.

“Ahh, my love. You would’ve been very proud of our sons,” he whispered almost reverently into her ear as he pulled her close to him that her face buried into its rightful spot at the crook of his neck.

As he kissed her one last time before he joined her into dreamland, he remembered the day the pinkette came into his life and made his dead heart beat once more.

She fell form the sky during his walk in the forest and compromised a lie about her true origins that fooled the others. At first, she openly disliked him, but over time she grew fond of and eventually fell in love with his broken soul. In turn, Madara fell madly in love to the point of wanting all of her time and affection all to himself. For the first time in a very long while, he learned to love again and at that time, he vowed to never let it slip through his fingers again. However, even though their feelings were consensual and reciprocated, Sakura was adamant on keeping them apart. For whatever reason, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him.

Until one day, he snapped and was pushed to use a technique he stole from a Yamanaka. It was then he learned where she came from. Rather, _when_ she came from. The future. A future where humanity was on the brink of extinction… because of him. and that she was sent back in time to ensure the world will not end with the same fate.

_He couldn’t care less._

It _should’ve_ disturbed him, but what she didn’t know, was that _this_ Madara that she fell for, already had a warped mind and was too far broken to be fixed.

So just like her, he compromised.

Now that she had entered his life and stole his heart, there was absolutely no way he would just let her go.

_He’ll never let her go. The world can burn and everyone else can die for all he cared._

From that technique, he also learned everything else he has to know; the fate of the villages, the constant war every era, the tailed beasts, the Demonic Statue, the Rinnegan, the ten Tails, the Sage of Six Paths, Black Zetsu, and that _bitch_ Kaguya.

He knew then, that if he wanted Sakura to stay by his side, he would have to remove all of these hindrances. He had to make sure that there was not even a single pebble blocking their road of love. He wanted Sakura to live happily and peacefully by his side, _and **only** by his side._ So it came to no surprise that he took it upon himself to make that dream happen by any means necessary.

Black Zetsu never saw him coming.

With the Demonic Statue completely destroyed, there will be no hope for that goddess-wannabe-alien to return.

As for the tailed beasts and the wars to follow… well, it seemed that manipulating behind the scenes was his specialty.

He didn’t need the Rinnegan to severe the ties Sakura has left of her past, rather- the future, but just in case, he’ll have to find a way to cultivate the Rinnegan in another host. He will lock up those memories of hers one by one until the only past she knows is the one he fabricated and her future will be of him and their family. Then he would use Mito’s gift to sneak into the Uzumaki archives. He needed to make sure there will be no future repurcussions for Sakura’s time travel.

_He needed to make sure she will never leave him._

After all, if it’s for his darling Spring Flower, he will gladly become the devil of her nightmares and the god of her dreams.

* * *

**I always wanted to make a Yandere fic. Hope I got close?**

**Ciao~!**

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to make Yandere fic. Hope I got close?
> 
> Ciao~!


End file.
